Crazy for the Girl
by Mandabug100
Summary: Basically the song! EO


**Crazy for the Girl**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the song are not mine, I'm jsut borrowing them for a little while**

**A/N: This is just a quick songfic, but I am currently working on a whole new story! If you've been following my stories, you may want to check it out when it's done, I'm hoping to get it up by early next week!**

**Hope u like this!**

**This is from Elliot's POV**

**EO of course**

**Summary: Pretty much the song!**

* * *

**She rolls the window down**

**And she**

**Talks over the sound**

**Of the cars that pass us by**

**And I don't know why**

**But she's changed my mind**

"El, Eliot, are you listening to me?" Olivia asked. We were driving back from a scene and she was telling me her thoughts about what could have happened, but all I could think about was her.

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

I Love her, yes I, Elliot Stabler, love my partner, and best friend, Olivia Benson. My heart skips a beat each time she looks at me with those deep eyes of hers. She makes my knees go weak when she puts her hand on my arm, and she has no idea.

**She was the one to hold me**

**The night**

**The sky fell down**

**And what was I thinking when**

**The world didn't end**

**Why didn't I know what I know now**

As I sat home, alone, one night I kept thinking about how far we had come in the past few months. My world fell apart when Kathy left me, and she really helped me through it. She held on to me, no matter how hard I tried to push her away. Then, when I realized that my life wasn't over, and I realized that Kathy may not have been, "the one", I realized something new. There were new feelings for my partner. I realized that Olivia was "the one", and I was in love with her.

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

"I am crazy about Olivia Benson"; I say to myself as I sit aimlessly on the couch, and I'm going crazy because she doesn't know. I make up my mind, I have to tell her. I can't live like this anymore. She needs to know.

**Right now**

**Face to face**

**All my fears**

**Pushed aside**

**And right now**

**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**

**With you**

I make my way up to her door, and knock gently. When she opens it I know that there's no turning back.

She looks surprised to see me standing in her doorway in the middle of the night.

"Hey Elliot. What are you doing here?" She asks in her tank top and pajama bottoms. She doesn't have any make up on, and her hair is still wet from a shower. She looks absolutely breathtaking.

I smile awkwardly, like a school boy around a cute girl. I can't find my words.

"You wanna come in?" She asks opening the door to me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I finally manage. I don't notice that I'm staring at her until she crosses her arms in front of her chest. I guess my eyes have made her uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?" She asks.

"You." I say softly.

"Well thank you captain obvious." She snickers as she walks over to a mirror on her wall. "Seriously though, do I have a stain on my shirt or something?" She asks inspecting her self thoroughly.

"No. You look…perfect." I say. I've come her on a mission, and like any good marine I never quit until my mission has been accomplished.

"ah, thanks." She says. She's looking at me as if she's trying to determine if I'm drunk or not. I'm totally sober. I know what I'm saying.

"You want something to drink?" She asks making her way to the kitchen

"How's Chris?" I ask suddenly changing the topic. I'm taking about her last boyfriend. I don't think she's seeing him anymore, being that she hasn't talked about him in a while, but I have to make sure.

'Well. I don't know. You'd have to ask Beth." She says, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"How long?" I ask, knowing that she'll understand my fragmented thought.

"Two weeks." She sighs before rummaging in her refrigerator. "You sure you don't want a beer?" She asks holding one up.

"I'll take on." I finally say. I could use a drink right about now anyway.

She struts over and hands it to me after popping the top off herself. I love how she takes charge, even if the situation is as minute as taking the top off the beer bottle for me.

"So, what happened?" I ask as I take my first sip. I'm generally curious about the details of the break up.

"Well, the last time he was over here I answered his cell and had my ass chewed out by some woman wanting to know why I answered her 'baby's' phone." She informed me as she curled against the arm of her couch. "God, I really should have known." She sighed shaking her head. "Whenever it seems to be too good to be true, it usually is. Why is it so hard to find a stable guy in this world?"

"It's just about finding the right guy Olivia." I answer sitting next to her. "Until then fate is gonna keep steeping in."

"Yeah, well fate must really enjoy breaking my heart." She sighs. Then she pauses for moment in thought. "You know what; you and the guys are the only men who I have ever really been able to count on." She smiles, and my heart melts. "But, enough about my issues, you obviously came over here for a reason. What's up?" She asks as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for everything you know, with the divorce and all. You were really there for me." I say, only telling her part of the reason why I came here.

"Elliot, you don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for." She smiles placing a hand on my thigh. As much as I am thrilled by the contact, I hate the words that are coming out of her mouth. 'Friends'. I hate that word.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sigh.

'I can't do this.' I think. 'This was a mistake.' I can take down perps three times my size, but when it comes to petite Olivia Benson, I cower in fear, and run with my tail between my legs.

"Hey, Elliot wait." She says quickly following me to the door. "You can't get away that easily. I know you better than that. What else is there?" She asks.

"It's just that, when Kathy left, I though my life was over. But you showed me how to smile again. I'll never be able to thank you for that." I say.

She looks like she wants to cry, like I touched her somehow by what I said. Suddenly her arms wrap around me, and I embrace her back.

"You never have to thank me. Seeing you smile again is more than enough." She says almost inaudibly.

She pulls back a little, but stops when I catch her eyes with mine. I could swear I see something in them. Something that she seems as unsure of as I am.

Her eyes search my face, then suddenly our lips seem to drift toward one another. We are inches away, and I finally admit my true reason for being here. "Liv, there was something else I needed to say." I whisper

"What, is that?" She whispers back.

'It's now or never Stabler.' I think.

"I ah, I think I'm falling in love with my partner. What should I do?" I ask innocently.

"Well, maybe you should try to kiss her." She answers.

I do as she says. Our lips meet in a gently, yet strong kiss. A kiss that has been waiting to emerge for years now. Her hands travel to the back of my neck to pull me closer. I let my hands travel one to her back, and one to the back of her head to hold her in place. It's taken years to get her here and I'm not about to let her slip away now.

We finally are forced to separate due to lack of Oxygen, even though I feel like I need Olivia more than I need air, unfortunately my lungs disagree.

She brings her lips to my ear and whispers, "I've already fallen in love with my partner."

We smile as out eyes meet again. Our secrets are out, and I know, as she leads me back into her apartment and out lips meet again, that this is just the beginning of something wonderful.

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**The end!**

**Hope u all liked it. It was just a quick songfic! remember to stay tuned for a new story coming soon!**


End file.
